Invisible
by Tallybonker
Summary: I can’t complain about my life, except for the fact that everyone saw me as an stepping stone, or they didn’t see me, at all." AU. One-shot. Warning: It may suck. Please, no flames.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: It may suck and, perhaps, it could burn your eyeballs.**

**Present era fic, but with demons and hanyous and stuff. The Taisho family has a feudal era behavior. For example, the first son is the heir and the first prince (so, he's the important one), they have servants, etc.**

* * *

"Hi, it's me. Inuyasha."

"Uh…What do you mean by 'I don't who you are'. Oh, well. I should've expected it. I mean, nobody knows me, so…yeah."

"But, you've heard about the Taisho Family, right? Yeah, I expect you did. Who hasn't heard about the powerful Inu no Taisho and the great Sesshoumaru? Everyone I know grew up hearing about the Taisho's great feat of arms. "

"Well, I'm a Taisho. Second son of Inu no Taisho, but nobody seems to notice me. I don't blame them, I mean, who would notice a hanyou? Who wants to notice the disgrace of the family? I'm the well-known black sheep, as you, humans, if you're a human at all, call the rejected family members."

"Since we were kids, Sesshoumaru was always the one who got the attention. It's not my fault he's four years older than me. It's not my fault that he's my older half-brother. It's not my fault that he's a youkai and I'm not. Then, why do I feel like it is?"

"In school, everyone paid attention to him, as well. Teachers treated him like royalty, while I was the one who got scolded. Male students wanted to be around him, to gain a bit of popularity, I think. Female students swooned at his feet because they wanted…well, you know what they wanted. But, me…I was a completely different story. Male students bullied me because they wanted to brag that they've beaten a Taisho, even though it was a fourteen year old Taisho and they were eighteen or seventeen. Female students didn't paid attention to me, not even the ones that were my age or younger. But, then again, I was just fourteen. Sesshoumaru was eighteen."

" Finally, the day came and Sesshoumaru graduated, with high grades and all the fuss that brings. The year after, when I was fifteen, I noticed that everyone in school started treating me differently."

"I was the only Taisho left, the new King of the school. Teachers restrained themselves and they never scolded me. Male students wanted to be around me, even the ones that bullied me, before. Female students were always saying that I was a hottie, smexy, super sexy, super hot, a cutie and whatever non-sense they could think of. I did what I wanted and nobody told me off. It was an incredible sensation."

"When I turned sixteen, I met my friends. My true friends. Sango Taijiya, Miroku Takeshi, Kagome Higurashi, Kouga Minamoto and Ayame Taira. I'll never forget them."

"I liked them, and I think I had a crush on Kagome. I mean, every guy on the school was eyeing her. She was a brown eyed beauty, with beautiful and long raven hair. It was something more than a crush, I think. I believe it was love. But, I'm a coward and I never told her how I felt."

"Can you believe it? The fearless hanyou who's been in I-don't-how-many battles was afraid of telling how'd he felt. Well, you can't blame me for that, either. My father raised me that way."

"One day, I invited them home. All of them. My brother was on his holidays. The guy was studying in Harvard, you know? He'd won a scholarship, 'cause of his grades. Sessh was the 'I've got A's all the time' type of guy. I was the 'I've got a B! Yay!' type of guy. He's the intelligent one of the family, he never studied and he had excellent grades all the time. I studied as hard as I could, but the A's were occasional, they weren't frequent."

"Anyways, that day Sesshoumaru met Kagome for the first time. As soon as he'd entered the room, they locked eyes and the atmosphere change. She'd fallen for him. He'd fallen for her. Love at first sight sucks."

"Sesshoumaru had looked at me. I knew. He knew. I was heartbroken, for the first and last time in my life. I've never felt worse. Not even now."

"After that, they'd began a relationship. They went through a lot of obstacles, such as: Distance, Kikyo, fights and everything a typical couple has to confront. Oh, yeah, and age. Kagome was one year younger than me, which makes her five years younger than Sessh."

"My father didn't approve on their relationship, at all. I was on his side, not because I had an option. Everything my father said, I had to do it. I was a type of servant. If I disobeyed, I would die."

'I'm a servant with servants for himself.'

"I remember that I told that to Sango, once, when she mentioned my relationship with my father and my role in the family."

"Sesshoumaru is the only person in the world I've seen that has disobeyed him, but he was still being treated like royalty. Well, he was royalty but I had the same rights as him, but, yet, I wasn't treated the same. He was the one who my father asked opinions to. Sesshoumaru was the one who was praised all the time, the one that had the chance to spent quality time with our father. I was completely invisible to my own father, except when he needed a task to be done. A task that was too dangerous for precious Sesshoumaru, but easy enough for servant Inuyasha. Everytime my father commanded me to do something I didn't want, I always had the urge to yell at him, to tell him to 'sod off and die'."

"The sad part about all this, is that I knew that I was never going to have enough courage to yell at my own father, to deny my services to him. I knew that I was going to obey, anyways. And I hated myself for that. For knowing it and not doing anything about it."

"I can't complain about my life, except for the fact that everyone saw me as an stepping stone, or they didn't see me, at all. I had a great home. A palace, to be precise. Those kind of japanese palaces, to be even more precise. I had servants, too. They all did what I asked them to do. We were a rich and wealthy family. But, sometimes, I wished that I didn't have those things. Maybe, in that way, people would be interested in me, and not the things I had."

"Time past, fast enough for me, and I turned twenty-two. Sessh was twenty-six. I, eventually, got over Kagome, but part of me still longed for her. Sesshoumaru never knew about that. My secret attraction to his fiancée stayed as a secret. I knew how to act, I knew how to disguise my true feelings. I was a very good liar. My own father had said that."

"One day, my father told me that he needed someone brave enough to distract a demon, so he could attack and destroy it. I said that I was going to be that distraction."

"Kagome begged me not to do it, she was crying. Sesshoumaru yelled at me. He said that how could I be such and idiot, why did I accept and other thing like that. He looked angry, but I knew that, in the inside, he was worried sick."

"Then, why'd you do it?" The old man asked.

"I had no other option. It was me or it was me. I had to be that distraction. I realized that I was born for that," Inuyasha said, shrugging.

"You were born to distract demons?" A brown bearded man asked, raising a brow.

Inuyasha laughed.

"No, I was born to obey. Besides, few people are gonna miss me, right?" He asked, smiling.

"Very well, then, Inuyasha. You may now come in," the old man said, as he opened the gates behind him.

"Thank you, sir," Inuyasha said, grinning, as he walked through the gates.

"Welcome to the afterlife, kiddo," the brown bearded man said, as he closed the gates, behind the hanyou.

* * *

**Your torture has ended. Please, review. No flames. **


End file.
